


Little One

by fromacloset, Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Blankets, CG/L, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dean, Cute Sam, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, OFC Piper, Pacifier - Freeform, Piper is a little, Sam is a Sweetheart, caregiver sam, cgl, love and support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Dean comes home after a long day at work as a mechanic. Sam lets him know there's something up with his girlfriend.





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home after a long day at work as a mechanic. Sam lets him know there's something up with his girlfriend.

Dean dragged himself through the side door, not wanting to wake his girlfriend or Sam by triggering the porch light. He had stayed late at the shop, working on a tough transmission until he finally got it working right again.

He was looking forward to a cold beer, a leftover plate of whatever Piper had made for dinner, a long shower and his soft warm bed. That wasn't in the cards, however. Sam was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking what turned out to be the last of the beer, munching a cold piece of pizza.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked his brother. It was way past Sam's usual bedtime. Sam looked at him.

"Piper's sick or something. It was a hard night, man. Sorry about the beer. I'll pick some more up tomorrow." Sam sounded exhausted.

"Wait, what's up with Piper?" Dean asked, confused.

"I don't know. She got home from work, got really quiet and then got this terrified look on her face and then she wouldn't stop crying. Finally locked herself in your guys' room and refused to come out." He motioned to his food. "I ordered pizza to try to get her to eat but she wouldn't open the door."

Dean nodded as if he understood, but the only thing he understood is that his girlfriend needed him. He didn't even say goodnight to Sam before he was up the stairs and knocking on his own bedroom door. "Piper? Baby? I'm home... You okay? Can I come in?"

He heard little sniffles from the other side of the door and then he heard her unlocking it. She opened the door a tiny crack and he looked at her, concerned. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears streaked her cheeks. "What happened, Baby? Can I come in? Please?" He didn't even care he was asking to be invited into his own room. He was terrified. She nodded and he came in slowly. She was so much smaller than him, he didn't want to spook her by barging in.

He sat gently on the edge of his mattress and she sat next to him, snuggled so close. He put one arm around her very softly. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper. She shook her head. "Hard day at work?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and pouted, tears streaming down her face again. "Okay, Baby, it's okay. We don't have to talk. We can just be together, okay?" She nodded, her face buried in his shirt.

He didn't get his shower that night. Didn't even get changed out of his work clothes. He just held her tight while they slept, all night long.


	2. Finding Little

Dean and Piper have been dating for a few years now. He noticed that she was more emotional than the other girls he had dated, but he liked that about her. He liked the way her eyes would light up when she talked about her work. Sometimes they would light up when she talked about the pacifiers they had.

“Baby, I’m going to work now” Dean whispered to her the next morning. Piper clung to the bed sheets and nodded. “I love you”

“I love you” she whimpered. Dean walked out to the kitchen and saw Sam.

“Hey, is Piper okay?” Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

“Not really sure. She didn’t talk much. I just held her. She’s taking the day off.” 

Dean left for work and Sam made some breakfast. He walked by the bedroom and knocked on the door, pushing it open a little bit.

“Piper. I have some food for you to eat” She covered her head with the blankets. He walked in slowly and crouched down in front. She whimpered a bit and he placed a hand on her head. “Can you come out?” he asked sweetly. Piper slowly removed the blanket to peek out. “Hi” he smiled sadly. 

Piper covered her face again and Sam sighed a bit. He left and grabbed the some breakfast and walked back in placing it on the bedside table. 

Sam sat down and did some research. He learned all about littles. That must be it. Piper must be a little and was scared to tell Dean or him. Did she have anything little stuff? 

Piper came out from under the covers and nibbled at the food Sam brought her. She looked at her drawer that had her little things. She never told Dean or Sam. They wouldn’t understand. Piper gasped when she saw Sam standing at the door.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you” he said quietly.

Piper burst into tears and hid under the covers. Sam came over and crouched down again.

“Piper, honey?” he said gently, reaching a hand and placing it on her arm. “Is there something in the drawer you want?” she gasped and hid further under the covers. “Can I have a look?” she whimpered. “Please. I won’t judge” she peaked her eye out from under the covers. He smiled sweetly at her and she nodded.

Sam slowly reached for the drawer, eyes on piper. He nodded and she did two. He slowly pulled it open and saw that you had a blanky, a pacifier and a dog. He reached his hand out and grabbed the dog. It was soft. He held it out for her to take. Piper carefully reached out and took it.

“Oh, good girl” he said. She nuzzled the fur. He reached and grabbed adult pacifier. “Do you want this?” Piper looked down and blushed. “Piper. I told you, sweetie, I wont judge.”

Piper whimpered and nodded. She opened her mouth a bit and Sam gave it to her. She sucked on it too soothe herself. She looked at him with worried eyes. He stroked her cheek. He knew that this was Dean’s girlfriend, but right now she seemed little and needed some care. 

“It looks like someone could use some cuddles?” Piper nodded “I know I’m not Dean, but I’m very good at cuddling.” 

The look on her face was almost pleading. She reached her arms out and Sam cradled her. He held her tight, reaching for her blanky. He grabbed the fuzzy blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her up. He was going to have a talk with her when she was ready. And they were going to have to have a talk with Dean too. But for now, all he needed was to hold her.


	3. Telling Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean

That evening Dean came in with the takeout Sam had asked him to pick up. He set it on the counter and called for his brother and girlfriend. "Sam? Piper? I'm home!"

Sam came out of the living room where he liked to work on his legal research. "Hey, man. Smells good." He grabbed his container and some chopsticks.

"Where's Piper?" Dean asked, already a few bites into his own dinner.

Sam sighed and set down his food.

"She had another rough day at Babies R Us. Boss yelled at her or something. Dean... We need to talk. She should really tell you herself, but she's completely terrified. She thinks you won't understand and you won't want to be with her anymore."

Dean put his food down too. "Must be pretty bad. I love her, not a lot would change that."

"It's... Unconventional. And she thinks you'll think it's bad, but, honestly..."

"... Dude, just tell me."

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to decide where to start. "Do you..." He sighed. "Do you know what a little is, Dean?"

Dean looked incredibly confused. "Like a... a little person? What the hell does that have to do with..."

Sam shook his head and smiled a bit. "No, dude. A little. Uh... Like a grown up that sometimes goes into a little headspace."

Dean shifted in his seat and was quiet for a minute. He finally cleared his throat. "I may have... Had some exposure to that... Indirectly."

Sam looked at him suspiciously. "Exposure from where, Dean?"

Dean looked down and licked his lips before looking up and answering. "Porn..."

Sam nodded. "So you think a little is someone who..."

Dean shrugged. "Likes to be spanked and forced to wear diapers?"

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. "No. I mean, sure, some people, maybe. But sometimes a little is just a person who needs to occasionally let go and be younger. They need someone to take care of them. Piper needs cuddled, a lot. She needs to be reminded about bedtime and to brush her teeth and she needs her meals prepared for her so she doesn't just eat junk. She has a soft blanket and a special stuffed animal and a..." He glanced at Dean, finding only a blank face staring back at him. "A sippy cup and a pacifier."

Dean sighed a bit, taking it all in. "No diapers?" He looked hopeful.

Sam smirked his patented half-smile. "No. No diapers."

Dean smiled in relief. He thought some more and quirked a brow at Sam. "No spanking?"

"Not as a little, no. As for what you guys do in private when she's big... I really don't wanna know."

Dean smirked. "I can't believe she thought I wouldn't want her anymore. I need to talk to her. Where is she?"


	4. I'm here

Dean knocked on her door and slowly opened it.

“Piper? Baby, can we talk?” he asked quietly. 

“I do something wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“No. No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dean slowly approached her, he could see she was a little on edge. He sat next to Piper and patted his shoulder. She rested her head on it and he placed a gentle hand on her clenched fists. 

“Sam spoke to me.” He glanced down at her when he heard her gasp. He kissed the top of her head. “Sweetheart. I wish you had told me about this. I know it’s scary and you think that I wont want you anymore, but that’s not true.”

He heard her whimper a bit and he wasn’t sure if she was little or not, but he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. She burst into tears.

“I’m sor-sor-sorry” she sobbed.

“Piper, you don’t need to be sorry.” He reassured her.

“It-it’s so stu-stupid?” he furrowed his brow.

“What is?” he asked, rubbing a hand on her back.

“Be-being lit-little.”

Dean put Piper on the bed and crouched down in front of her, holding her face in his hands and pressing his forehead against hers.

“Listen to me. If this is what you need, if this makes you feel safe and happy, it is not stupid. Being little is not stupid. It just means there’s more of you to love.” 

“Yo-you don-don’t under-understand” she sobbed

“Sam explained it to me. I’m willing to learn, Sammy, he wants to help too.”

“Yeah?” she whimpered.

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Dean lifted Piper in his arms. She buried her face into his neck and he cradled her head “He told me you need cuddles and reminders for things, guidance. I know you would get excited talking about certain things from work. Like…that blanky. The stripped one, you liked so much. Did you want to buy it?” Dean felt her tense. “I’m asking you if you want to buy it, because if you did, I’d like to give you the money”

Dean rubbed a hand on her back. Piper nodded and looked up at Dean. He kissed the side of her head. He carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the sink counter. He grabbed a few Kleenex and handed them to her.

Piper blew her nose. Dean grabbed a face cloth and wet it a bit with warm water and gently started to wash her face. She looked down and Dean smiled a bit.

“There we go. I’ve got you. You’re okay.” he encouraged her. Piper blew her nose again. “There we go.” Dean placed the facecloth down and he cupped her cheek. “Piper, I am your boyfriend, I want you to be able to come to me with these things. I won’t judge you.” Piper nodded, slowly getting into her little space. “Ar-are you –uh-now?” he asked and he saw her worried look when she nodded. “Hey, that’s okay. Come here. Let’s go find Sammy, he’s got some food.”

Dean lifted Piper in his arms and carried her to Sam.


	5. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is stressed and needs cuddles.

Piper had the day off and Sam was working from home, like normal. He was in the office doing some intensive legal research and Piper was making lunch. She brought him a sandwich and patted his arm.

"Take a break please and eat something. You skipped breakfast." She said gently.

"I had coffee." He said, but he obligingly turned off his computer and took a bite of his sandwich.

She smirked at him, sitting on the other side of his desk and eating her own sandwich. "Coffee is not food, goof-ball."

He smirked around another bite of sandwich and nodded. He swallowed. "I know, Pipes. I'm just working on this massive case and I can't seem to catch a break."

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping the past few days. Is this all you've been doing?"

He nodded again. "Pretty much, yeah. For about a week now."

"You're going to get sick. Come play a video game or go for a jog or something. There's got to be something you can do to relax." She looked concerned.

He sighed. "There's one thing... I've been thinking about. But I didn't want to ask."

She smiled. "Anything, just let me know. If you don't take a break you're going to get sick and you're grumpy when you're sick, so consider it a favor to me and Dean."

He looked down and toyed with the pen on his desk. "I kind of want to... Cuddle and watch a movie. With you... Little you." He didn't look up and she reached forward and cupped his chin, making him look at her smiling face.

"Okay. Will you color with me for a few minutes? Help me get into little space?"

He smiled back. "Sure."

 

They colored for a little while and soon she was rubbing her eyes, her tummy full from lunch and making her a bit sleepy. He stroked her hair.

"I'll be right back." He told her, kissing the top of her head before running upstairs and coming back down with her paci, stuffy and blanket. She grinned when she saw what he had. "One second, Baby Girl." He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a sippy full of water. He settled himself on the couch and turned on 'Moana' and Piper climbed into his lap, choosing the sippy and the blanket. He pulled a larger afghan over both of them, and they snuggled and watched the movie.

Piper fell asleep part way through and Sam just held her, running his fingers through her hair, turning on Lilo and Stitch once Moana was over, and letting himself forget about his stressful work for a few hours.

He had a sweet little one in his arms, trusting him so much she fell asleep on his chest. Her face was relaxed and happy.

And all was right with the world.


	6. At work with Dean

“Sammy?” Piper asked as he was tying her shoes.

“I’m sorry, honey. But I have to get to court and you’re little now”

“I sorry” she pouted, tearing up.

“No. No, you don’t have to be sorry.” 

Sam lifted piper in his arms and grabbed his briefcase. He got her in the car and buckled her up. He kissed her cheek and drove to the garage. 

“Dean, your brother’s here” Bobby said. Dean wiped his hands and went over to the car. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Dean asked Sam.

“I need to go to court, but Piper’s little and can’t be left alone”

“So you brought her here?” Dean asked looking in the window. Piper was looking at the ground and kicking her feet and biting her lip. He opened the door “Hey baby” he cooed. Dean reached in unbuckled her. 

“Hi” she said a little sadly.

“I love you” he said helping her out of the car. Piper wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam kissed her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sam whispered to her and she nodded. “You be a good girl, okay?” 

“Okay Sammy.” 

Dean lifted piper in his arms and cradled her head to his cheek. She closed her eyes and started to tear up. He walked around with her, to soothe her.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I know it’s scary, but I’m here. I need to fix a car, can I ask you to stay in Bobby’s office?”

“Yeah” she whimpered.

“Piper, we love you. I’m sorry you can’t be at home with your little things.”

“Mmmm” Dean kissed your cheek.

“I’ll check in on you, I promise.”

Dean placed Piper in Bobby’s office and went back to work. Piper looked around and saw a four way tire iron. 

Bobby and Dean were working on cars.  
“Why is Piper here?” he asked

“Oh, she-uh. She wanted to-it’s personal.” Dean said not making eye contact.

“Alright.” Bobby said with a shrug. He didn’t really need a big answer, he was just wondering. 

Dean went to the back and saw Piper sitting on the floor, using the tire iron as steering wheel. 

“Piper?” he chuckled

“I drive baby” she smiled

“I see that. Baby, that’s a big person toy. You need to put that down. “

Piper put it down. She looked at Dean and then burst into tears. He scooped her up in his arms, getting some grease on her. 

“Are you hungry?” she shook her head and rubbed her eyes a bit “Oh, nap time?” he cooed and she nodded.

Bobby had a couch in his office. Dean placed her down and grabbed a blanket to cover her up. He looked around to see if there was something she could hold instead of her doggie. He Saw that Bobby had a clean T-shirt. 

“Here baby. I know it’s not your doggie or blanket, but Bobby wont mind.” He smiled and nodded. 

Later Bobby walks in with Dean.

“Is she sleeping with my t-shirt?” he asked

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Dean looked down. 

He lifted a sleeping Piper in his arms and she clung to the T-shirt. Dean looked bashfully at Bobby. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he smiled and waved it off. Dean got her buckled up and kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit.

“Baby, Bobby is letting us go, okay?” she nodded, smacking her lips a bit. “Do-do you want your pacifier?” she nodded. “Okay, we’ll be home soon, Piper. I’m so proud of you for hanging out here.”

“Love you” you said.

“I love you.”


	7. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect Sunday!

Dean woke up to Piper flopping herself onto his belly.

"Oof!..." His face split into a grin when he saw her with her blanky and paci. "Hey, Baby Doll."

She grinned and spit out her paci, the brand new clip Dean had bought her keeping it from rolling away. "It Sunday!" She bounced up and down on his stomach a few times. He chuckled, despite feeling like he was about to hurl with the way she was churning up his gut. He stilled her with large gentle hands on her waist.

Sundays were special, the three of them always made sure to get the day off. It was the one day they were guaranteed to have all to themselves. He grinned up at her. "You want me to help you make breakfast?" He asked playfully. She squealed with excitement, nodded enthusiastically and jumped off of him, running into the kitchen, leaving him chuckling and pulling a t-shirt on over his pajama pants.

 

Sam looked up from his coffee and laptop and grinned to see Piper running in wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms with sleeping lambs on them and one of Dean's t-shirts. "Hey, Beautiful. What's got you so excited?" He set down his coffee, opened his arms and she ran straight into his hug.

"I make breakfast!" She squeaked, hopping a bit in his lap. He chuckled.

"Oh, really?" She nodded. "All by yourself?"

She giggled and booped his nose. "No, silly! I too little!"

He laughed and kissed her nose.

"I'm gonna be her helper!" Dean said, coming in to the kitchen.

She jumped off of Sam and ran to Dean, who scooped her up and sprinkled kisses on her cheeks. They got busy making breakfast. She got to break the eggs into a bowl and Dean poured them into the hot skillet. She mixed up the pancakes and he fried them up. She handed him a package of sausage from the fridge and he cooked it up on the griddle.

When everything was done cooking Dean handed her plates and forks and she set the table. He put the food out and they all sat and ate breakfast.

When they were done and Sam and Dean had washed the dishes while Piper colored at the counter. When they were done they all went to the living room to watch a movie. It was Sam's turn to pick.

"I think we should watch... Monsters Inc.!" He grinned and Piper clapped her hands excitedly, climbing into his lap and snuggling close. Dean put in the movie and the guys took turns cuddling their girl. During the scary parts she would pull both of them into a cramped group hug.

When the movie was over they played Candy Land. Dean won the first game and Piper won the second. Then Sam made grilled cheese for lunch, and once Piper was full her eyes got sleepy. Dean was washing the lunch dishes, so Sam was the one who saw her slow blinks and big yawn.

"Uh-oh! Is it time for someone's nap?" Sam teased gently.

Piper nodded and pointed at Dean even while rubbing her eye with her other fist. Sam tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard because she was so adorable.

"I don't think it's time for Dean's nap. Who else is tired?" He smiled gently at her. She pointed at his chest.

He chuckled then. "Noo, not Sammy. I think it's time for our little girl's nap." He picked up her paci from the clip on her shirt and the minute she saw it she gave up her game, let him pop it in her mouth, and nuzzled close to him. He picked her up and carried her to Dean, who kissed her paci and her forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, Baby Doll." He said.

Sam took her to her bedroom, helped her go potty and tucked her in under the covers. He stroked her hair and sang her songs from Winnie the Pooh until she was fast asleep.

 

Piper woke up big and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She came out to find the guys on the couch. Dean was filling out a parts order form on his laptop and Sam was doing research on his.

"Excuse me, it's Sunday. You guys aren't supposed to be working!" She said, hands on hips.

Dean closed his laptop and put it on the side table, grinning at her. "Hey, Honey."

She sat on his lap and nuzzled his nose, kissing his mouth softly, breaking away to look at Sam. "Hey, goober, it goes for you too. No working."

He looked up. "Did you just call me 'goober'?"

She just laughed.

 

They watched a movie about werewolves and vampires before dinner. Sam and Dean spent the whole movie complaining about the plot and makeup and costumes and Piper spent the whole movie hiding behind Dean during the scary parts.

Dinner was a roast one of the guys had started that morning in the crock pot, followed by a quiet evening reading in the living room, all cuddled up together.

That night Piper was still big and she settled down under the covers, Dean cuddled up close behind her.

"This was the perfect day." He muttered into her hair sleepily, kissing her head.

She smiled. She couldn't agree more.


End file.
